Wigglytuff (Explorers of Time, Darkness, and Sky)
| pokemonname=Wigglytuff| evolution=2 | firstevoep=SS020 | firstevoname=''Prior to'' Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time & Darkness | secondevoep=SS020 | secondevoname=''Prior to'' Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time & Darkness | numeps1=an unknown number of | numeps2=an unknown number of | firststagename=Igglybuff | secondstagename=Jigglypuff | prevonum=174 | evo1num=039 | evo2num=040 | epnum=SS020 | epname=Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time & Darkness | current=At Wigglytuff's Guild | enva3=Sarah Natochenny | java1=N/A | java2=N/A | java3=Yū Kobayashi | }} Wigglytuff (Japanese: プクリン Pukurin) is a non-player character in and . He is the Guildmaster of Wigglytuff's Guild and also a former member of the legendary Master Rank rescue team Team Charm. His assistant is . History Even as an of young age, Wigglytuff was considered a prodigy in exploring by an that he discovered and befriended. Seeing him as a mentor and friend, Igglybuff called him "master" repeatedly, even when Armaldo told him to stop. Much like his older and evolved self, he was very carefree and naïve to the point of befriending the local bullies, and . One day, these bullies challenged him and his friends , , and in exploring Murky Forest; he was the only one who didn't back away and return home. The three explored Murky Forest until they came upon a cave that the locals believed was inhabited by a monster. As the "monster" approached, only Igglybuff stood his ground, and he even tried befriending the monster, which turned out to be an Armaldo. Armaldo at first was suspicious and somewhat annoyed with Igglybuff's antics, but later he revealed himself to be an explorer, which piqued Igglybuff's interest. Armaldo then showed him a treasure map which he was unable to decipher, explaining that he had never been able to figure it out; but when Igglybuff got a hold of the map, he ignited it on a nearby campfire, much to Armaldo's shock. However, Igglybuff revealed that he did so because he noticed that there were two layers in the map and the only way to make the map readable was by burning it. The map revealed that the treasure was located in Eastern Cave; Igglybuff was excited and was eager to join Armaldo in obtaining the treasure. Armaldo was reluctant at first, not wanting to leave his home, but eventually gave in. The next day, Igglybuff visited Armaldo again and the two of them paired up to venture to Eastern Cave. As they reached the end of the cave, they came across a treasure chest that contained a Defend Globe, an exclusive item said to boost the type. Igglybuff was excited at their first success and began to call Armaldo his "master." The two then went on many adventures; on one of their adventures, however, both of them were spotted by a . Back in town, Igglybuff's friends noted on his disappearances and told his parents. The bullies claimed that he'd been disappearing into Murky Forest a lot lately, much to the shock and worry of everyone around him. Eventually, Igglybuff and Armaldo came across and explored Fortune Ravine. However, Igglybuff's friends and family, along with the aforementioned Nidoking and Officer , apprehended the two. Armaldo was revealed to be a B-Rank Outlaw, and gave into the arrest; Igglybuff, however, refused to believe that Armaldo was a criminal, and almost burst into a rage if not for Armaldo calming him down. Armaldo thanked Igglybuff for the happy times and believed that he would become a great explorer. As a parting gift, Armaldo gave him the Defend Globe from their first exploration, which Igglybuff, now a Wigglytuff, carries and treasures to this day. Personality and characteristics Wigglytuff acts very easygoing and somewhat naive, occasionally shown sleeping during morning briefings and referring to everyone he meets as "friends", which leads those such as to underestimate him. He is known, however, for his explosive temper. Despite his childish behavior, Wigglytuff is an accomplished explorer and helps the team discover the mystery behind the Relic Fragment and the Hidden Land. He is also extremely powerful, proving able to withstand Team Skull's "Noxious Gas Combo", which has easily knocked out the player's team several times, as well as defeat Team Skull singlehandedly. Wigglytuff also became serious when the Guild was asked to help capture Grovyle and also vowed to protect the secret of Fogbound Lake at the request of . After the credits roll, he appears under the guise of "the grand master of all things bad", a "foe" with his "minions" (the rest of the Guild members) that the player must overcome in order to claim the treasure from Luminous Spring and graduate from the Guild. Wigglytuff has an obsession with s, and is known for if he does not get one every day, as feared by the other Guild members, particularly Chatot. This obsession is taken further with a Perfect Apple being placed as a "treasure" for the player's graduation exam. Wigglytuff is also good friends with Chatot, having explored many places such as Brine Cave together. Moves used In the anime Wigglytuff appeared in Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time and Darkness as the Guildmaster of Wigglytuff Guild. He assigned Team Poképals to get a Gabite Scale for 's sick sister. He appeared again in Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Sky - Beyond Time & Darkness with the other guild members. Moves used Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja=小林ゆう Yū Kobayashi |en=Sarah Natochenny |es_eu=Chelo Molina }} Trivia * If Igglybuff levels up to over Level 50 in the Special Episode Igglybuff the Prodigy, Wigglytuff will still be Level 50 in the graduation exam. * Although Wigglytuff's gender is male in Explorers of Time, Darkness and Sky, Chatot refers to Wigglytuff as a female during Super Mystery Dungeon. ** This gender confusion comes up again in Super Mystery Dungeon. During a mission for an Igglybuff to deliver an item to an Armaldo, Armaldo states that the Igglybuff who made the request reminds him of 'his junior'. Armaldo reminisces and refers to his junior, as a 'he' when stating that he is now a world renowned guild master. In other languages Related articles Category:Pokémon characters Category:Anime characters (Pokémon) Category:Pokémon Super Mystery Dungeon characters de:Knuddeluff (Pokémon Mystery Dungeon 2) es:Gran Bluff it:Wigglytuff (Esploratori del Tempo, dell'Oscurità e del Cielo) zh:胖可丁（时暗空探险队）